1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition for forming an adhesive layer for use in a relief printing plate. More particularly, the present invention relates to a composition for forming the adhesive layer provided between a substrate and a photosensitive resin layer, a relief printing plate using the same, and a method for manufacturing a relief printing plate.
2. Related Art
In plate making for relief printing plates including flexography printing plates, a photosensitive resin has been generally used. The photosensitive resin is generally constructed with an elastomeric binder, at least one photopolymerizable monomer, and a photoinitiator. Printing plates in which the photosensitive resin is used are plate members having at least a photosensitive resin layer provided on a support.
Thus obtained printing plate is fixed on a printing cylinder of a printing press by a double-sided tape or vacuum drawing, and then subjected to use in printing. Therefore, it is necessary to prevent the support and the photosensitive resin layer from detachment due to shear stress between the printing cylinder and the impression cylinder during printing, or otherwise during its storage after completion of the printing.
Hence, for the purpose of improving cohesiveness, a method in which an easily adherable film is provided between the substrate and the photosensitive resin layer is disclosed (see, Patent Document 1). Conventionally, constructions in which a polymerized product of acrylate or methacrylate was used as a principal constituent were proposed as the easily adherable film.
(Patent Document 1) Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-280186